<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bite Me Asshole by 5t3r30typ1c4l</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23656816">Bite Me Asshole</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/5t3r30typ1c4l/pseuds/5t3r30typ1c4l'>5t3r30typ1c4l</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BDSM, Biting, Bottom Roronoa Zoro, Bruises, Cigarettes, Drunkenness, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Grinding, Light BDSM, M/M, New World (One Piece), No Plot/Plotless, One Piece Universe, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Time Skip, Punishment, Smut, Top Vinsmoke Sanji, Wine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:06:43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23656816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/5t3r30typ1c4l/pseuds/5t3r30typ1c4l</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zolo finds and drinks Sanji's hidden wine and in turn he must be punished.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bite Me Asshole</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am on a roll so dont be surprised if I go ghost or sumthin.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>"Why don't you fucking bite me then?" </b>
  <span>Zolo was always the first to speak. Just this once, why didn't he keep his damn mouth shut? They were arguing, no surprise, and it had quickly gotten heated. It was dark, the sky full of stars, and they had run into each other in the kitchen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanji caught him digging through the cabinets. Already through two bottles of his special wine. The Cook was furious, hissing angry words under his breath. Shoving Zolo away from the cabinets and into the counter. Boxing him in and staring down at him. Zolo was </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>drunk at this point. It being the first time he'd drank in over two years. So, while Sanji was chewing him out, he had growled that one simple sentence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanji paused, stared at him, then grinned wickedly in the dark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, but remember, you asked for it." He whispered in Zolo's ear. Before the Swordsman's flustered mind could register what was happening Sanji leaned in. He kissed Zolo's shoulder once, then, sank his teeth into the Swordsman's neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oi! What the hell are you--" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanji growled against his neck and bit down harder. Zolo whimpered and clung to his arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanji let him go and licked the fresh bruise. Zolo fell lax, his face red not just from the alcohol. He had this euphoric look in his eye and made small, breathy sounds as he panted. Sanji was little more than a silhouette in the dark. There was a pause as he lit a cigarette and brought it to his mouth. Blowing the smoke out against Zolo's neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oi…" Zolo whispered when Sanji tried to back away. "Who told you to stop? Fucking bite me!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sanji pressed his thigh against Zolo's obvious erection and took another drag of his cigarette. Letting his fingers flutter down Zolo's side. "You asked for it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stubbing out the cigarette and letting the smoke drift from his open lips. He grazed his teeth along Zolo's ear and jaw. Pressing more of his weight against the Swordsman's pelvis. Zolo clung to his shoulders. He smelled like wine and tobacco. Grinding his hips shamelessly on Sanji's thigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah fuck." He groaned and all Sanji was doing was nibbling on his skin. It was hot and humid and the pleasure was making his legs tremble. He whimpered again, if he was sober he would be horrified of the sounds he was making. But he was too far gone-and too lightheaded-to care. Just how drunk was he? Sanji started to bite harder and </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck </span>
  </em>
  <span>if that didn't make Zolo want to cum. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was dark, he was drunk, Sanji was hot, and-and--</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Oh!" </span>
  </em>
  <span>He mewled, he was so close if only Sanji would just bite him harder! To feel his pounding pulse against Sanji's teeth. His body was so warm and hard against Zolo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You close? Gonna cum?" Zolo frantically nodded gasping and swallowing the spit in his mouth. Sanji grabbed his hips, his fingers cold, and breathed hard into his shoulder. He bit down, Zolo shuddered and cried out. Choking on his pleasure as he struggled to support his weight. Squatting when his legs gave out beneath him. The orgasm left him absolutely </span>
  <em>
    <span>destroyed. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Trembling and whimpering in a good way. Sanji licked the wound where he had broken the skin. They slid to the floor, holding tight to each other. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You drank my good wine </span>
  <em>
    <span>and </span>
  </em>
  <span>got an orgasm out of it? That's not fair." Sanji whispered in his ear. Zolo made another sound, somewhere between a whimper of fear and a groan of pleasure. His legs were spread wide and felt like jelly. He was sticky and tired and-fuck he was hard again. Sanji licked the shell of his ear and let out a low, raspy laugh. "I think you need to be punished. Huh? What do you think?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zolo nodded, dazed and gave a sporadic, drunk giggle. "Fucking punish me then."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You asked for it."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Do y'all like this or am I doing too much One Piece?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>